The Sands Of Time
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. A post episode tag to Colony. As they return to Thunderbird Three, Scott reflects on his youngest brother through the past, the present, and the future.


Well, wasn't Colony another FAB-ulous episode? Not just for the return of Lee Taylor, but all those mentions of Jeff too. And that scene of him and the boys beside Jeff's footprint. So beautifully poignant, with an amazing score to go with it. So with that in mind, here's my thoughts on what might have happened afterwards, between that scene and the one where Scott and Alan leave in Thunderbird Three.

Since we don't know when Jeff and Lee landed on Mars, I've also used my own headcanon for that part of the story. On this day of memorial and remembrance, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Sands Of Time

The silence between them was deafening.

Not the kind, though, that kicked those famous Smother Brother instincts into Cluck-Con One. No, Alan's more thoughtful quietness was the kind that made Scott smile. The kind that had restricted such smothering to a gentle, arm-round-the-shoulder hug as they walked back to Thunderbird Three. Because everything that Alan had felt then, and was feeling now - yes, he was feeling it too. That special kind of inner reflection, when the comfort of happier memories helped to ease the ache of sadness in your heart.

For him, they came from that chilly Kansas night, when an insatiably curious eight year old had snuck onto the landing outside his room - listening with awe and wonder, that his daddy's voice could still be heard when he was so very, very far away.

" _Flight Control, this is Jeff Tracy. I send you greetings from Mars_."

A pause, then. Buzzes of what he'd later learn in science class was called static, before the formalities of man's first landing on Mars gave way to the lighter concerns of the world's best and bravest father.

" _Oh, and if you could pass this on to my boy when he wakes up tomorrow... no, Scott. There aren't any aliens_."

Back then, it had been an excited shout of " _Daddy_!" that had given him away. And, through his mother's helpless laughter, sent him back to his room. Twenty years later, it was his own amusement, and a wry shake of his head.

Damn it, what was it with kids, and aliens, and -

"Scott? Hey, what's so funny?"

Ooops. Closely followed by an equally rueful 'uh oh.'

He'd assumed that Alan would be too lost in his own thoughts to notice, but - yes, he should have known better. If there was any kind of way for his baby brother to throw him for a total loop, this baby brother would never fail to find it.

Not such a baby any more, he thought through an ever prouder smile. From the kid they'd all tended to smother out of any risky rescue, he'd now surely taken his place alongside them. From boy to man, in the blink of an eye.

Before he could get all mushy, though, another puzzled frown reminded he still hadn't answered Alan's question.

"Oh, nothing, Alan. Just thinking about... you know, Dad... and everything that's happened today."

Okay, so he'd given that answer some judicious editing, but - well, needs must. If he'd mentioned anything abut those damn aliens, there'd have been hell to pay. Four times over. And all at his expense. So yes, he'd used a bit of big brother privilege here. God knew, he'd had the practice.

To his relief, Alan had believed him. Or maybe his brother was still too consumed by his own thoughts to pursue it any further. Because - yes, there was a maturity in Alan's eyes now, that hadn't been there before. Or, Scott thought more soberly, maybe he, and John, and Virgil, and Gordon, had been too busy teasing him, and babying him, and protecting him, to notice.

Well, not any more. At least, not quite so much. From now on, credit would go where it was surely due. And today, every bit of that pride and praise would go to his youngest brother.

"Oh, and great job back there, with pulling us out of that dive. You took charge just as you needed to, and saved a _lot_ of lives."

 _'Including mine_.'

He hadn't said that last part aloud. Then again, he hadn't needed to. The glance of recognition and gratitude that passed between them spoke its volumes. The unthinkable alternative passed through the tiniest hug around his waist, before Alan chased the rest of it away through a bright eyed grin.

"Thanks, but... well, you've got Virgil to thank for that. I just remembered how he saved Kayo and Fireflash, and... well, thought your best shot was to do the same."

Again, Scott had to smile at that. The thought of their smallest brother copying their biggest was priceless. So was the hero worshipping awe that formed so much of Alan's character. But as he'd shown today, those big brothers would now stand in as much awe of him themselves.

"Yes, but _you_ were the one who thought fast enough to do it today," he said at last, gently turning Alan around so that he could fully see the pride on his face. "From using your heat shield to cover us, to bringing us in for that landing, you didn't put a foot wrong. You just _nailed_ it."

He'd meant it, too. Every word. And Alan's expression alone told him how much it had meant. But where he'd always praised and encouraged his brothers before, every time they'd needed it - no, this time felt different.

This time came with another memory. Another moment in its ceaseless passage, when he'd heard the words that felt so right for him to say now.

"You've stayed in our shadows for long enough, Alan. As you've shown today, it's time for you to shine in your own right."

Was there the tiniest break in his voice? Probably.

Was this the kind of moment for one of his famous, big brother hugs? Definitely.

Was hugging your littlest brother when you were both wearing your helmets a good idea?

" _Ow_!"

Possibly not.

Still, no matter. All that mattered to Scott at that moment was the pure joy on Alan's face. Elation for this highest of praise, which then inevitably faded at the poignancy of its source.

"That... sounds like something Dad would say."

Uh oh. On this day of personal and professional highs, that voice had sounded warningly low. Luckily, Scott knew exactly what to say to take away its pain, and replace it with the strength and pride that it could give him instead.

"That's because it was, Alan. It's what he told me when I joined the Air Force... and what he told me again, when I went out on my first mission."

All so long ago, of course. The career he'd seemed destined to follow, before tragedy and Fate had led him onto a completely different path. From serving his country, he now served the world. Led his father's legacy, with every one of his brothers standing tall and proud beside him.

As tall and proud as Alan stood now, as he glanced behind them, with the same yearning in his eyes that spoke loud and clear this time through his voice.

"I know it's a long ride home, Scott... and we should really get back, in case we're needed on another rescue, but d'you think we could -?"

Yeah, like he could ever say 'no' to that. Still arm in arm, they both turned and walked back to that rocky outcrop where both of them just needed to be.

Alone this time. Free to stand together on this historical ground, and give these private moments between them all the respect that they deserved.

For Alan, it meant kneeling carefully down, and running his fingers over the statue of his father's rocket. For Scott, it just meant the comforting hug that followed. More silent reflection, and a heartfelt promise.

Under its protective cover, the footprint in the sand below it was preserved for all time. A moment in history, that would live on beyond his lifetime, and Alan's - and all the countless ages that would pass around it.

Still smiling at this thought's comfort, Scott then glanced up again, to where clouds of Martian soil blew gently around them. The sands above his father's monument would forever shift through their passage of time, but - yes, that was just fine by him. It meant life went on. And with life came hope. Belief that somewhere along its journey, they'd find him.

Because - yes, they _would_ find him. They'd bring their father home, so he could see for himself how his youngest son had stepped out of his shadow too, and into the light.


End file.
